gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Regulus11
Welcome GTA 1 Missions Thank God! It is great to see someone who has access to GTA 1 to finally fill out those empty phone articles. Good to have you onboard, and we're all rooting for you to make this wiki even better. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:02, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, many thanks! Due to the lack of background of this game, many people including me don't know what to add to the page. Anyway, if you have time, can you help insert the infobox to the page? It is to summarize the entire's page content. Leave me a message if you need help with the infobox. Cheers. MC (MyComputer) 22:34, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::The ones I have seen look fine. Just remember to remove the stub template from the top of the page when you have finished. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:03, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes I can add in the infobox. Due to my lack of knowledge at this game however, the information in the infobox may be wrong, so you may have to check the page for any errors. I apologize for that. MC (MyComputer) 02:34, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, I may not insert the infoboxes at a very fast pace, as I have many things on my to-do list. Managed to insert the infobox to Phone 1 though. Can you do me two favors? 1. Check my edits to see if it's correct, 2. Upload screenshots of the mission to the page if you have any. Thanks for this, and by the way, good to have you here. MC (MyComputer) 12:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC) GTA 1 missions Hey, I noticed that you just finished all the missions in GTA 1, could you send me the right order of all them so I can make a GTA 1 missions navbox template? AndreEagle17 17:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: I don't know. I guess someone could do it but I don't know who there is who would be willing to. I personally am very busy at the moment but someone, such as Andre or MonkeyPolice may. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:02, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'll ask them for you. I don't know if they will because no one really understands the order of the missions in the game. Also, the pages look great! Especially since you've managed to find them, I never could. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:14, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Andre has done it for you. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:32, July 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA London Nah it's all good. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah that sounds fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:08, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Hey sorry, I was off all the day, but now I'm here. Did Tom fix it? If not, I'm going there right now :) AndreEagle17 22:17, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I reverted it but... I didn't quite understand your proposal xD I mean, how exactly should it look like? You got any fine example? AndreEagle17 19:05, August 15, 2015 (UTC) : Should work fine now :) AndreEagle17 20:09, August 15, 2015 (UTC) GTA 2 Missions I see you haven't edited for a month now since you finished the GTA 1 missions, but if you do see this then I was wondering if you could sort the GTA 2 missions pages. Many of them are fine but there are quite a lot that are not finished and many that aren't even started, Power Station! for example. If you could finish these pages I would be very grateful. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:22, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'd happily do the infoboxes after you've finished the pages. Also, if you want to do the GTA London 1961 mission pages then go ahead. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:28, October 4, 2015 (UTC) GTA1 Missions Would you be able to create a navbox for the Missions in GTA 1 and GTA 2? Monk Talk 20:50, April 30, 2018 (UTC)